


i hear laughter in the rain

by steveeology



Series: drabble babbles [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Rain, tis pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveeology/pseuds/steveeology
Summary: requested prompt from tumblr - #7 : raindrops on eyelashes
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: drabble babbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523150
Kudos: 21





	i hear laughter in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> ajdhfkgl this took longer than it’s supposed to be lmaoo

_Stick to the plan_ , Tony tells himself as he walked with Y/N around the park. And boy, did he have everything all sorted out. They were going to have a picnic in a quiet and peaceful part of the park, enjoy the cool breeze and the chirping of the birds, eat some of the sandwiches they’ve both made, talk about anything and everything, take her home, then give her a kiss.

 _You can do this, Stark._ He told himself, gripping the handle of the picnic basket tightly. _This shouldn’t be so hard. This is your fifth date with Y/N; you have to keep up with the good impression you’ve given her so far. Everything will go along perfectly._

Except it didn’t. Because the sky had turned grey and it starts to rain

Mother Nature was laughing at Tony Stark’s face. _Take that!_ It said to him. He wanted to flip the bird at the sky and scream.

“Run!” Y/N shouted to Tony as soon as it began to pour, grabbing his hand and making a run for the nearest tree. Their footsteps caused water to splash around them, and the water and strong wind made them yell at the cold. They arrived to the nearest tree, big enough to offer shelter from the storm but they still feel some drops from the leaves.

They both tried to catch their breath after the running. They shared a look until Y/N started laughing, and Tony soon followed.

“I ruined it, huh?” Tony asked, letting out a breath, leaning against the tree.

“What do you mean?” Y/N asked, as she squeezed the water out of the hem of her dress.

“Our date is ruined because it rained.” He told her, running a hand through his wet hair. “It’s a disaster.”

“That’s not true!” She replied, hitting him softly on the shoulder. “It was fun running in the rain.”

“But we were supposed to have a picnic! It was supposed to be cute and romantic!”

“Hey, most movies have romantic moments in the rain.”

Tony pouted, examining their soaked state. He sighed, reaching for his phone in his pocket. “I’m going to call Happy to pick us up. Can’t get you sick because of me.”

Suddenly, he felt Y/N move, leaning against him on her tip toes. Even in the cold stormy sky, he could feel her warmth, and that brought a shiver to his spine. The rain poured, falling with a beat on the leaves, sounding like music. And she planted her lips on his, kissing him deeply.

When they parted, Tony smirked. “Feisty, I like it.”

Y/N rolled her eyes, looking away. “Shut up. You just look… so cute, all pouty and raindrops stuck on your lashes, I couldn’t help it.”

Tony laughed. “I’m cute?”

“As if you don’t know it.”

“Remind me again anyway.”

She laughed. “You dork.” But she leaned in to kiss him again. “Best date ever.” She whispered against his lips, eyes closed but she was smiling.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “The best.”


End file.
